Kouji's Angel
by Fangirl
Summary: fate crosses Kouji with an angel, and they fall in love, contains some violence


****

***Hello! This is my first actual Fan-fic, besides my Kouji Hoedown. This is a disclaimer, meaning I don't own Kouji or Mt. Reikaku or Fushigi yugi. So please don't sue me.. Sue my agent or bill gates…

*Kouji felt lonely. It wasn't the first time. His buddy Genrou, had assumed his role as Tasuki, and left him in charge of the Mt. Reikaku bandit headquarters. He missed his friend, and besides that, there weren't very many women in the mountains just wandering about. He sighed and drank his liquor. Rubbing his head, he left a tip at the bar, and headed towards home.

Taking the same path he always took, he looked up at the sky. Seeing a shooting star, he was distracted and tripped over a rock. Things were in slow motion, as he thought how klutzy that was. He fell and was unable to protect his fragile skull from the impending large rock on the side of the path. He made contact, hearing a large CRACK! Then everything was black.

**

Lost..Lost..Lost.., her sudden adrenaline level had risen into an extreme level. It was cold; she was lost and hungry. At the brink of tears, she spotted a shooting star. In awe, she remembered what her late mother, Bonichi-sama, had said to her. _A shooting star is different to all people, but to people like us, it means hope. _Hope. Yes. She needed hope right now. The quiet settled back upon her. In distress, she began to sing a song that her mother sang her to soothe her. 

The angel comes

To bring me home

To give me strength

When I'm alone

Her gentle hand out stretched

I embrace the future 

For what it could be..

**

Genrou had left him, his best friend. He left with a woman, who was supposed to become the Suzaku no Miko. He knew that it was best, but in spite he always wondered, maybe they were lying, and just running off together. In his dreaming state, he felt like crying. Rejected from the world. But the image of an angel reached down her gentle hand. Kouji looked at her, her face indistinguishable, for what seemed like hours. But her hand never wavered. He found the courage in himself to reach up to her. He felt her warmth, and fell into a peaceful karma. 

*She finished her song, and decided to sit down. Looking for a place to sit, she spotted a rock. Upon close examination of the rock she discovered it was wet. Impulsively, she licked her fingers, trying to reliever her parched throat. Frozen with fear, and a salty taste in her mouth, she gasped and wiped the rest of the blood onto her cheek. She collapsed and lay on the ground, looking into the grass. After 5 minutes of denial, she sat up, and looked on the other side of the rock. Seeing the crumpled body of a young man. She crawled to him, feeling that he was warm, and embraced him. He was alive. But he was heavier than she could lift. She sat him up, and she began to sing softly, her mother's song, the song she sang her mother when she had tragically died. Feeling the grief swell up inside her; she found an unnatural strength inside of her. Standing to her feet, she picked him up and walked steadily up hill. She didn't feel her body anymore, and feared that she was dying of the cold. But that was not the case. Her muscles didn't burn like they had before, she felt like she was flying. Her tears continued, opening her eyes; she found herself above the trees, holding the young man. She couldn't comprehend the situation, but somehow, on silken wings, she soared over the forest. Spotting a light at the mountain of Reikaku, she sailed faster, the land, and her thoughts becoming a blur. For some reason, time has passed faster, and she realized that she was at her destination. Her strength left her, and in a feathery missile, they shot towards the ground. They hit, and she found herself beyond the state of caring and in the tangled mass of feathers, girl and boy, she left consciousness. 

**Kouji awoke, and in confusion, tried to remember what had happened. He was lying in his bed, his wounds all bandaged. He sat up slowly. The door slowly opened, and one of his fellow bandits peeked inside. "Oh leader! You're finally awake!" Kouji rubbed his head. "What happened?" "You must have hit your head very badly, the doctor said it was questionable that you would survive," the bandit boy grinned, "but you made it!" "How did I get back here?" Kouji said wondering. The expression of the boy changed into a serious one. "An angel saved you master Kouji, an angel from the heavens themselves." Kouji stared at the boy, having a déjà vu about his dream. "Would you like to see her?"

Kouji wandered with the boy, to the room reserved for exquisite quests. He opened the door, and they walked in. A young woman, lay on the bed, bandaged carefully, with the finest linens. Kouji stared wide-eyed at the girl. "Do you wanna see something cool Kouji?" The boy walked over and pulled down the blanket, showing him the beautiful wings that she possessed. Kouji saw that she was also nude, as he had been too, so the doctor could bandage him. Kouji slapped the boy on the cheek. He covered her back up. "That is no way to treat a woman, and certainly not an angel!" The boy bowed and asked for forgiveness, Kouji signaled for him to leave. He touched her cheek, which still had some blood on it. And impulsively, he gave her a short kiss, which also tasted like blood.

*The girl awoke, to a sensation in her mouth. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a young man in bandages, kneeling, praying. She began to sit up, and the young boy looked up at her. "Angel?" he asked, sounding like an uncertain child. She stared at him in confusion. "Angel?" she responded calmly, staring back at him. He stood up, bowing; "I am Kouji, leader of the Mt. Reikaku bandits. And I thankyou, sweet angel, for saving my life." He was the man that she found; it was his blood that she still could taste in her mouth. She felt her cheek, that was his blood too. Sitting up slowly, she felt her body against the linens. She was not clothed she realized. The man seemed to understand, and turned away and called out the door, "Fetch me our finest clothes, for the angel." Another bandit came in, bowing, "I'm sorry Kouji, but we have no women's clothes in the headquarters. These are our finest clothes master Kouji." He held out one of Kouji's shirts, and a pair of Kouji's pants, that were too small for him. Kouji frowned. The girl realized that she must be grateful, and convinced Kouji that those clothes would be fine. ^_^ She sat up, asked Kouji for a moment of privacy. He turned around and stood out side the door. She stretched and got up out of the comfortable bed. She put on the pants, and then she tried to put of her shirt, but became aware that something was blocking her from doing so. Looking up behind her, she saw magnificent wings. In horror, and shock, she cried out a yelp. Kouji burst into the room. "Is everything alright? What is wrong!?" She didn't care about her partial nudeness at the moment. "This is wrong!" she yelled, spreading the wings wide. Kouji looked puzzled. "Don't angels usually have wings?" She girl replied, "Kouji sir… I'm not an angel." "You sure?" The girl nods, then slips back under the covers, she doesn't want Kouji to look at her boobs. Kouji looks down, pondering. "Not an angel, but has wings. Maybe you are a gift from Suzaku." " I never had wings before. Not until I picked you up and started climbing up the hill."

"You picked me up? No offense, but you don't look strong enough to lift me." The girl nodded in agreement. "I felt new strength, I thought you were going to die." "I was. The doctor said I barely survived. The whole gang is going to throw a party tonight in celebration. I hope you will join us." "But Kouji, look at me. I have wings for crying out loud!" "Well if you are a gift from Suzaku, then you should be able to will your wings back inside of yourself." The girl looked down. She shut her eyes; she glowed a white aura for a second, then her wings dissolved back into her back. Kouji applauded. 

She put on her shirt, while Kouji turned around. "Shall we get something to eat?" Kouji asked. "Oh, that would be nice." She stood up a walked arm and arm with Kouji into the mess hall. They sat down, and some bandits got them their food. Kouji became flirty, folding his hands and resting his chin on them. " So my Angel, what beautiful name fits your sweet lips?" The girl giggled, "My name? Please forgive me for not introducing myself, "I'm Michiru. But you my dear, may call me Michi." Kouji took up her hand and kissed it. "Hello sweet angel of Suzaku, Michi."

**

Michiru played with her hair, smiling into a mirror. She hummed a happy tune. Kouji was interested? Or just polite? He was pretty cute, and charming. She felt happy. The atmosphere around this place was fun, not depressing like her little shack back in the city. She altered Kouji's shirt that she was wearing a little, to make it more feminine. She stared hard in the mirror with her hazel eyes. Sighing, she stood up and prepared for dinner. "Knock knock. Who's there? It's Kouji. Kouji who? Kouji, your date for dinner. Oh won't you come in? Thankyou!" Kouji opened the door smiling. 

At dinner they had a fun time. People thanked Michiru for saving Kouji. They asked where her wings were. Kouji explained his theory about being sent by Suzaku. Kouji told his men to stop ogling her; everyone had a good laugh. At the end of the night, Kouji bowed to everyone and left with Michiru. He told her goodnight, and gave her a robe to wear. About an hour later, there was a quiet knock at the door. Michiru whispered to please come in. She knew it was Kouji. "Kouji-chan, what is it?" Kouji smiled. "I wanted to talk." She nodded and invited Kouji to sit on her bed. 

"Why has such a beautiful, charming angel come to little old me?" Kouji asked. Michiru blushed, "I was going to ask you the same question." Kouji smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "It must have been fate, us being on the same trail and all." Michiru looked up at the ceiling; "I'm afraid Kouji." Kouji looked surprised, "Why Michi?" he said kissing her fingers. "What would the people do if they found out that an angel from Suzaku was here?" Kouji stopped kissing her and embraced her. "I care about you a lot, even after a day, I won't let anyone get you. First thing tomorrow, I'll tell the men to say nothing to anyone." Michiru smiled and turned on her side in bed, staring back at Kouji. "Kouji-chan?" "Yes Michi?" "Please tell me, why did you so welcomly accept me here? This is a man's place." Kouji sighed, "We have had a few girls here before, even the Suzaku no Miko. Besides, you are an angel, if you believe it or not. And I think that the boys are worried about me." Michiru snuggled into her bed, "Why would they be worried for a fighter like you?" Kouji stood up, signaling he was leaving for the night. "I guess they thought I was depressed or something." Kouji smiled, "Please don't worry about me. Good night Michi." He gave her another kiss, only this one was long and sweeter. He blew out the candle and shut the door. Leaving Michiru alone with her thoughts.

** It was probably 3:00 in the morning, when Michi heard another knock at the door. Michi had felt very warm and content, when Kouji was with her. She was almost tempted to visit him. "Come in." Michiru whispered. The tall proud figure approached her and sat on her bed. "Kouji… I feel so happy." Michiru plopped onto the bed with a thud. "Every minute you are around." She turned to him, wishing he had lit a candle. Wait, it was better in the dark. She could see the storm pouring down outside. It was romantic. He snuggled up next to her keeping silent. He started kissing her; she was taken off guard. Kouji hadn't seemed that foreword before. She giggled in her head. She wrapped her arms around him. But what was _that? _Kouji did not have a mustache. She stopped kissing him at once. "Who are you?!" He laughed a deep laugh, then put his hand on her neck. "I have come to steal an angel." He pressed his hand harder on her neck, and she fell unconscious.

Kouji was awakened by a bolt of lightning. He shot out of bed, and hurried to see if Michiru was scared. He would comfort her while she was a guest. It was only polite. When he got to her door, he found it open. Curious, and a little nervous, he lit a candle and walked in. Michiru wasn't there. She was gone. The bed was a mess, like there had been a struggle. Kouji found that the guards had been knocked out. Someone had stolen his angel. "Nnooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!" he screamed out, waking everyone up. 

The men all agreed to stand guard and to help look for Michiru. Kouji was very angry. Not even Suzaku could take his angel back without a fight. He felt himself start crying. He had only known her for a day, but he was very certain he loved her. She came and saved him, made him happy, and wanted to spend lots of time with him. But they had also spiritually connected. 

Kouji's men spotted carriage tracks in the mud. They followed them into a warehouse in the city. One of his men must have said something, and now his love was gone. Kouji wiped away a tear and drew his sword. He and his men charged into the warehouse. 

** Michi woke up and found herself dressed very skimpy in a cage. She became alarmed. A man called to her. "Angel of Suzaku. How much do you think you are worth?" Michiru started crying. "I'm not an angel, you are mistaken." "I'm not stupid," the man said, "I know you can hide your wings." She began sobbing and babbled that she wasn't an angel. "The auction will begin now," the man said, drawing his dagger. He pointed it at her and told her if she didn't show her wings, nobody would believe her, get mad and kill her. She refused.

Just then, Kouji burst through the door, sword drawn. He spotted Michiru in a cage in the front. He caught the man off guard and threatened him with his sword. "Let her go now, or I will kill you." "Kouji!" exclaimed the sobbing girl, in the cage. He was distracted, for a second, and the man flipped Kouji's sword and held Kouji hostage. "Angel! If you don't show us your wings, this man will be dead. Do you hear me? DEAD!" 

Michiru covered her mouth with her hands and nodded. "Michi.." Kouji thought silently. She shut her eyes tight, but not tight enough for tears to not come out. She began glowing white, and luscious wings grew out of her back. The crowd of bidders applauded. "She is an angel!" they exclaimed. Kouji took the man's dagger and turned it on him, barely missing the man. The other bandits freed Michiru from her cage and she began to run to Kouji. "Kouji! Watch out!" a man was looming behind Kouji. Kouji stabbed the first man. But the second man pulled out a gun. Guns were rare, but deadly. He aimed at Kouji, but Kouji had no time to react. Michiru jumped in front of the gun, just when it fired. The man with the gun, seeing how he had fired at an angel, knew his crime would be death, and put the gun to his head, then pulled the trigger. The second shot silenced everyone. Michiru kneeled next to Kouji and embraced him. 

"Ooh Kouji. You have so much to live for." Kouji looked down at Michiru's torso, which had a big messy hole in it. "Kouji I love you so much, take care of the bandits." Kouji embraced her tighter. "Don't talk that way! You are going to be fine." Kouji started crying again, "Don't leave me my angel, I love you Michi." Michiru coughed up some blood. She closed her eyes. Kouji held her tighter. Softly she began to sing:

The angel comes

To bring me home

To give me strength

When I'm alone

Her gentle hand out stretched

I embrace the future 

For what it could be..

Kouji gave her a kiss. She opened her eyes, looked at him with soft hazel eyes, smiled, and then she died in his arms. Kouji wept, and buried himself in her chest and bloody feathers.

It was a beautiful funeral. Flowers and feathers surrounded the gravesite, next to the old leader. People from all over Suzaku came to bury the angel. Kouji still tasted blood in his mouth. 

Suzaku had taken his angel, but he would be good, so he could love her in heaven.


End file.
